Kacho Hui Guo Rou
Kacho Hui Guo Rou (カチョウ＝ホイコーロ, Kachō Hoikōro) is the Tenth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's sixth wife, Seiko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 She is the elder twin sister of Fugetsu. Appearance Kacho has shoulder length, light hair which points up near her shoulders. She has predominant eyelashes. She wears a formal dress during the celebration before the departure.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Later during the party with the important guests, she is seen wearing a dress with a large ribbon on the chest. Personality As noted by Melody, Kacho is terrifying and takes on a convincing shallow, spoiled and generally detestable persona. She chooses her bodyguards due to their appearances,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 but, unlike Tyson, she favors ugly ones. Despite her status as a junior prince, she is shown to be cold-blooded, intending to form an alliance with Fugetsu even before the Succession War starts to murder her other siblings, promising her that when she becomes the new ruler, she will request her father to spare Fugetsu. However, Melody claims that Kacho lies to herself, and that her bratty, cold façade is due to the expectations placed on her, as well as a way to make sure that, if forced to choose between saving her and her sister, her employees will save the latter.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 377 In reality, she resents being dragged into a fight to the death with her own family and cares about her twin sister deeply, crying while looking at photos of the two of them spending time together.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 374 She is fond of jewellery. Plot Succession Contest arc Melody is hired to be her bodyguard for the Succession War. She and Fugetsu attend the celebration before departure alongside the other princes. The twins are holding their hands and gleefully waving to the people, both of them are wearing similar black formal dresses. She is again seen with her sister during the party with the important guests where she is chatting with other guests. Like the rest of her family, she will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale. The next day, she attends the 1st dinner banquet. Although she is told by her father's personal butler to leave her seat alone, she insists that Fugetsu accompany her to the connecting corridor. There, she asks Fugetsu to form an alliance, saying that once she wins the Succession War, she will ask her father to spare Fugetsu. She then leaves with her bodyguards, complaining about the perverted stares of an old man as Melody eavesdrops on her whole conversation claiming her entire self is a lie. In her quarters she rejects a tray of food given to her and scolds the maid who prepared it and demands it be remade. Through Melody's eavesdropping, she finds that Kacho's bodyguards and maids despise her attitude. Frustrated that there's no signal for her cellphone, Melody believes that Kacho lies to herself to keep her shallow attitude. Kacho agrees to send her bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 She sends her maids Loberry and Yuri, instead of her Royal Bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Later, she is seen reading a book while listening to music through headphones as her mother, Queen Seiko, is getting questioned by an investigator from the ship's Supreme Court.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 372 That night, she cries in bed while looking at photos of herself with her twin sister, who suddenly emerges from a magical hatch in her bed. After the initial shock, Kacho motions for Fugetsu to be quiet. Having detected a change in her heartbeat, Melody rushes to her side and insists that the prince rely on her bodyguards more; however, Kacho counters that is only their job, and that despite Melody's words, she cannot understand her, as she has never been asked to kill her own family and dragged into a deathmatch without her consent. Melody then offers to explain Nen in detail to her. The next day, she orders Melody to help her with her studies. While seemingly chastising her bodyguard, she uses a high-frequency device to communicate with her in Morse code, instructing her on how to find one herself.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 376 Some time later, she talks to her mother about organizing a concert for the next banquet during which Fugetsu and she will play the glass harp and Melody a flute. The Queen approves. Right before the two part, Kacho makes a hopeful declaration that brings tears to her mother's eyes; however, when she is left alone with the detective, she professes herself disgusted that her mother is trying to appease her sense of guilt. Using the Mosquitone device, she relays her conversation with her mother to Melody and gives her further instructions. While yelling orders at her servants and bodyguards, she adds that she will ask for time to meet with her sister. Kacho's Employees Active/Alive • Deceased • Former/Arrested • ''Status Unknown'' • • • • • :::::::: (*) Information in Togashi's notes from Jump Ryu! Vol 21 interview. :::::::: (↻) Working in alternating shifts with other groups. :::::::: (?) Placeholder. Equipment Mosquitone Device: Kacho owns a communication device which produces high-pitched sounds, similar to the buzzing of a mosquito, that only people below a certain age can hear. It is activated with the press of one's thumb and used to send coded messages, for example through Morse code. Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Kacho has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She is a very capable actress who can convincingly keep up her spoiled persona for prolonged lengths of time with only the sound of her heartbeat giving her away, and also while sending messages in code at the same time. She is capable of thinking ahead, which she demonstrated by acquiring a special communication device that adults cannot hear. She knows Morse code and can play the glass harp. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Kacho received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It is currently unknown what Guardian Spirit Beast Kacho possesses. Trivia * "Kachōfūgetsu" (花鳥風月) is a Japanese saying that is literally translatable as "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon" and adapted means "The Beauty of Nature" or "Beauties of Nature". It is an invitation to behold the wonders of nature and, in doing so, learn about oneself. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kachou Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers